Purest of Hearts
by AlisonGentille
Summary: Dracula becomes obsessed with an innocent young girl to be his bride, and Van Helsing has to save her. But can he protect her without falling for her also? (Mary Sue)
1. She Comes

Alison de Gentille was an American girl travelling Europe in the late 1800's. Her travels have led her to Transylvania to study history there. She has recently rented a room at the Inn in a small town there, and the villagers have been telling her about the mysterious castle that lies just beyond their boundaries. Being a history major, she decides to check it out. Alison grew up in the small town of Elizabethton in central Indiana, and was raised on a farm. Her parents recently died in an accident, and that is why she has decided to leave the country. She is a beautiful girl with curly auburn hair that goes to her shoulders. Her eyes are ice blue, and she has a small nose and mouth. Her skin is pale, but her ceeks and lips are rosy. Her breasts are voluptuous, but her waist is small. She is 5'4" tall. She is intelligent, very intelligent, and funny. She is a sweet, innocent virgin who goes to church every sunday, and is kind natured. She may seem ditsy, but she has a genius level IQ. She can get almost anything she wants with her voluptuous figure and pretty face, but don't underestimate her...

Alison woke up early on a sunday morning and stretched. She had to get ready for Mass, and she only had 3/4 of an hour. She washed her face, put on her prettiest rose colored dress, and brushewd out her curls. She walked to the local church with her bible in her hand. As she walked in the door, she noticed everyone looking at the new girl. Her. All eyes were upon this stranger. She quietly took a seat in the back and didn't make a sound until the hymns were to be sung. Her beautiful voice echoed off the walls, and she quieted herself down a bit. Her mother's voice had manifested itself in Alison, and sometimes it caused unnecessary atttention. After the service, she walked outside and sat by the well to read her newly aquired version of John Keats' poetry. As sge sat, completely engrossed in her book, she didn't even notice all the villagers running into their houses because of the approaching sunset. She was still reading, when all of the sudden, she saw a tall man in a black coat tackle her and shoot a cross bow at something in the sky. When she looked up, she saw that it was a winged creature of some sort and she gasped. She had never seen a mythical creature before, and after seeing the thing's face, she didn't want to again.

She turned around to look at her rescuer and she saw a ruggedly handsome man with brown wavy hair, an unshaven face, a long black coat and a black hat. She had studied in Paris before coming here and he looked strangely familiar to her. But this was no time for catching up, he had just saved her life.

"Come with me..." He said as he took her hand and they ran into the church. He sat her down on a pew and said, "You stay here. DO NOT go outside. For some reason they're going after you, and you'll be safe in here." He ran outside again and began fighting the strange creatures. She ran to the window and watched him battling the demons. He was a fierce warrior, but the flying monsters were vicious also. She looked at their faces and realized that they wree quite human. There were two women and one man. She could also see fangs. Finally it hit her. She had heard legends about these monsters from Transylvania, but she never believed them until now. Vampires. That's what they were. That's why they could only come after dusk. She continued to watch until the mysterious man had scared them away. He came back into the church, took his hat off and knelt down by where she was sitting.

"Are you from around here?" He asked with a heavy British accent.

"No... I'm just a traveller." She said with her slight American twang.

He seemed to think for a moment. "Did you know them?" He asked.

"No! That's the first time I've ever seen anything like that." She said, still shaken up about the whole thing.

"Hmm... I think you'd better stay with me." He said and then took her hand to lead her to his hotel room. She kept trying to get a word in edgewise, but he seemed in such a big hurry that it was unimportant. Finally, when they reached his room, she was able to sit down and ask him some questions.

"Why were they after me? What are they? And who are you?" She asked all at once in a slightly upset manner.

He just laughed and answered her. "Alright. First of all, I have no idea. Secondly, Vampires. And last, I am Van Helsing. Pleased to meet you." He held out his hand, and she gave him hers. He lightly kissed it and returned it to a now blushing Alison.


	2. The Kidnapping

Dracula awoke that night with a jolt. She was here. Here within 20 miles. He couldn't help but burst with happiness. His brides were still fast asleep in their coffins, so he could sneak out without putting her in danger. He had found out about her over a year ago. She was perfect. He had become tired of deceivious brides who only cared about themselves, so he used his power to find the one girl/woman who was pure of heart. And he had found her. Alison de Gentille. He could watch her with his mind's eye, and he did. She was beautiful. Unusually beautiful. She was just perfect. He had gone through the year with her. Through her ups and downs, and he had dreamed about her every night. He thought that he'd have to go find her, but she had come to him. This was truly fate! He could already smell her. A mix of lilacs and vanilla. He could already feel her skin. Pale, smooth, supple and young. He could already taste her blood. Sweet, but not sickening. The perfect consistancy. All he had to do was find out where she was and go get her. They would be married and she would produce vampire/mortal babies. Not the dead ones that his other brides bore. He could have children, a real wife, a real family, and a true love. He already truly loved her. More than anything in the world. He was also able to read her thoughts, and he could tell that she was very intelligent. Equal, if not more so with him, and he was over 400 years older than her! She was sweet, funny, kind, and a virgin. She wasn't contaminated. She was his soul mate. He couldn't stop smiling. This was the first time he'd been truly happy in his 450 years on this earth. He closed his eyes and followed her scent to where she was. She was at an Inn in the village. She was sleeping. Sleeping beauty. But wait, she wasn't alone! Who was in there with her? Wait... he knew that essence. Van Helsing. He cursed inder his breath. He wasn't going to steal her away from him. Not this time. He would have her and that was that...

He flew swiftly to the village and settled on her balcony. She was still sleeping, and so was her protector. She was on the bed, him on the floor. Dracula was now in his human form and creeped slowly and quietly into her room. He knelt down beside her and watched her sleep for awhile. She was breathing softly, and he could feel it's gentle pressure on his face. He was in heaven. He had dreamt of this moment forever. But right now, he had to get her and get out before Van Helsing awoke. He quickly slipped his arms around her and picked her up. He flew her off to his castle and still she slept. He laughed. She was so innocent, so naive. When he reached his castle, he laid her down on a low bed made on the floor. It was made of lace and silk. All white. She looked beautiful in her lavender satin nightgown against the white frillery. He could take her right here and now, sexually and vampiric. It took all his self-control not to this very moment. He watched her like that for a long time and all of the sudden Marishka and Aleera came through the door and became furious.

"Who is she? A replacement already? Do we mean that little to you?" they cried.

"No.... she's not a replacement. She's taking over. Once she and I are married, I will have no use for you two." he said with an evil smirk.

They became outraged! Their mouths opened, showing theirs fangs, and they rushed towards her out of jealousy and were ready to pounce when Dracula beat them and swooped her up in his arms. This time, she awoke and was scared speechless. She was still holding onto his neck because of the dangerous creatures ready to attack any minute now. She looked into his eyes with tears beginning to form. Unable to speak, she watched as he scared his brides back into their chambers. He then set her down. She used this as an oppurtunity and tried to run. He ran after her and seemed to appear in front of her like magic. He was much stronger than she and put his arms around her. Keeping her from going anywhere.

"Now... is this my thanks?" he said laughing.

"Who are you? What do you want?" she said panicked.

"All that will be explained in die time, now, go back to sleep. It's almost daylight, and I want you to be up tomorrow night.

He had this strange calming effect, almost hypnotizing, and it caused her to fall asleep quickly and deeply. Dracula retired to his coffin directly next to her and he also slept. Waiting for Van Helsing to make haste and come to the fair lady's aid. This would be fun...


	3. Accept Me

The next night, Alison awoke groggy and fatigued. She knew Dracula had slipped something into her bloodstream. She slowly stood up and almost fell. Her vision was blurry and her feet were wobbly. She looked around the room she was in and gasped. She was no longer in a dark, dank dungeon, but in a glorious master bedroom covered with crimson satin and silk. She felt like a princess. She looked down at herself and realized that he had changed her. She was now in a beautiful indigo satin dress that cut low across her bosom and accentuated her tiny waist perfectly. Her auburn curls were piled on top of her delicate head with a few stray ringlets falling around her pale but rosy face. She was very uncomfortable with the idea that he had seen her naked, but strangely turned on by it.

She opened the door to the hall and walked out. The castle was beautiful. Art, jewels, and ornaments decorated every nook and cranny of the fortress. She dizzily limped down the grand spiral staircase and walked around the foyer a bit. She was looking at a painting of a beautiful transylvanian landscape when she felt a strong arm grasp her waist around the front and pull her back into a muscular masculine body. His head bent down and whispered in her ear seductively, "Did you sleep well my darling?"

Alison turned to face Dracula and smiled politely. Even though she knew he was evil, she was always the sweet girl. "Yes... marvelous." And curtsied a bit before he shook his head and lifted her chin up.

"No... we are equals my love. I plan to marry you as soon as I rid myself of these worthless brides." He smiled and kissed her gently on the cheek. She pulled back and gasped.

"Married!...? No! I barely know you. I have to leave this place." she said as she began to run. He grabbed her easily by the arm and pulled her back. As she struggled, he noticed something on her arm. He pulled up her sleeve and gave her a puzzling look.

"What are these pray tell?" pointing to horizontal scars on the underside of her forearm. She pulled her arm back protectively and looked ashamed.

"Nothing. Just cat scratches..." she lied.

"Girl... I am over 400 years old. Do not think that you can keep your thoughts from me. You hurt yourself don't you?" He asked sympathetically.

"Yes..." she said. Tears welling up in her eyes. "I do."

"But why? You seem so perfect.... you ARE perfect."

"I know... that's the problem! Everyone thinks I'm just Alison. Perfect little Alison with no problems. But it's not true! My mind doesn't function like others. I feel confused and tired most of the time. I feel like my mind can't keep up with my thoughts. And this... this horrible habit! Is ruining my life. My health is deteriorating." She said looking down at the floor. Her auburn lashes brushing her rosy cheek.

Dracula cam up to her and wrapped his arms around her slim but curvy frame. "Ssshhh... It's alright. I had the same problem during my mortal lifetime. We were not meant for this mortal world. We were meant for immortality. Our souls are far too advanced for normal humans to understand. We are kindred spirits. And when we are wed, I will give you this immortal gift and we can live together forever. Have a family, make a home, love one another.. Live happily." He said looking deeply into her eyes.

"You really think so?" she asked. Her blue eyes still glistening from the slight watering of earlier.

"I know so. Just accept me." He said moving closer. Their lips almost touching. He could smell her vanilla-lilac scent, and she his masculine cologne.

"I... I.... I don't...know..." and after that, his hypnotizing eyes locked on hers as he bent his head for a kiss. Their lips met and she kissed her first kiss. It was wonderful. Too perfect for words. This good christian girl was falling for the son of the devil. As dracula pulled her closer and began to really get into the moment, one of the beautiful glass windows shattered, and boots were heard hitting the stone floor....


	4. The Rescue

Alison pulled back suddenly and looked up to where the window had shattered. She saw a man on the floor in a long black coat, black boots, and a hat. She recognized him immediately as Van Helsing, her rescuer the day before. He now had a crossbow in his hands and was aiming it straight at Dracula's heart. Dracula took Alison and put her behind him and stood in front of her, as if to protect her. Van Helsing just laughed.

"You think I would hurt her? You know why I'm here, now hand her over. She doesn't belong to you." Van Helsing said with a smirk, but kept the weapon aimed the entire time. Dracula now returned the laughter and turned to Alison.

"Go behind that column and protect yourself. You never know what he'll do, but I'll protect you." He gave her a kiss on her forehead and she obeyed. She watched with interest the confrontation going on between the two men. "Gabriel, you know that I would never hurt her. And she has agreed to marry me already, so I'm afraid you're too late. You also know that a crossbow can't even hurt me! I cannot die!" He laughed heartily.

Alison came out of the shadows and said, "I haven't agreed yet. I DON'T belong to you!" She stepped out in her gorgeous dress and looked into Van Helsing's eyes. They were so kind, and protective. She trusted him. Dracula turned to look at her with a hurt expression.

"My love, you WILL be mine. And all Van Helsing wants to do is have you for himself. You deserve so much better. You deserve me." he said taking her hands and holding them while rubbing the smooth white backs of them. She was disgusted by him, but she couldn't help falling for him. His eyes were so deep. She was under his spell. She looked up into his handsome face and melted. He bent down and kissed her. On the lips, but he was a gentleman. Van Helsing snorted and she looked at him. She broke out of the spell and broke free of his grasp. Van Helsing took this oppurtunity to pull her away and shoot Dracula with an arrow dipped in holy water. It didn't kill him, but it burned and stung bad enough to temporarily cripple him. Van Helsing scooped Alison up in his arms and ran with all his might out of the castle. He threw her on the back on horse and hopped on sitting in front of her. She wrapped her arms around his muscular body and held on for dear life. He kicked the horse and looked back every once and awhile. Sure enough, a winged creature emerged above the tree line and headed straight for them. Van Helsing shot his crossbow constantly and watched as Dracula didn't even slow his pace. He kicked the horse prodding it to go faster, but it wasn't fast enough. Dracula started to pick Alison up in his talons, but she grabbed onto Van Helsing and held on. Gabriel turned and pulled her back down. He took the horse and stuck it in the ribs with a stick. That gave it the lurch it needed, and they speeded away from Dracula at superhuman speed. Dracula eventually gave up and returned to his castle.

Gabriel took Alison back to the Inn and sat her down on the bed. He looked deep into her eyes for a moment, and stayed quiet. He got up, paced around the room and looked out the window. Alison looked down. She knew that Van Helsing was upset that she even kissed Dracula, but she honestly didn't know what came over her. She got up and walked over to Van Helsing and put her hands on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I honestly didn't want to kiss him, it just..... just...happened." she looked down, almost ashamed. He turned to her and cupped her beautiful head in his strong hands. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Don't apologize. I know. He has a strong influence over women. They can't help it. I still count you as a victim. No matter how strong willed you are, when you're around him, he'll have complete control over you. That's we just need to keep him away from you." He dropped his hands and put them on the windowsill. He looked out the wondow and said softly, "Do you know of any reasons he would want to have you as a bride?"

"No. I've never met him before in my life. Who is he?"

"Oh my... He's Count Vladislaus Draculia. Have you not heard of him?"

At this she gasped. "What? Of course I've heard of him. That's Dracula? Why would he want me? He seemed like he knew a lot about me, as if he's been watching me." she said slowly.

"I wouldn't put it past him. He may have just saw you and fallen in love. I've never seen him act this way around a mortal." he said seriously.

She laughed at first and then realized he meant it. "What? Are you saying some love at first sight kind of thing? I'm not that great." she laughed.

Va Helsing didn't laugh. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but looking into her eyes, hearing her talk, everything! She was irresistable. He looked deep into her eyes and moved closer.

Alison stood where she was and looked back into his eyes. Gabriel had said that Dracula put a spell over women, but she thought he did pretty good himself on that aspect. He bent his head down and kissed her. Politely at first, then mroe hungrily. She kissed him back and their tongues touched. Their tongues slowly started to massage each other and she put her arms wround his neck. She removed his hat and continued to kiss him. Their kisses were becoming more and more passionate.

He picked her up in his arms and their l;ips broke free for a bit. She smiled at him as he lay her down on the bed...


	5. The second taking

Dracula was furious. He had almost conquered her fears and bed her when that idiot Van Helsing showed up. He had ruined his life once before. Never again. He paced around his castle. His brides wailing at the thought that he didn't want them anymore.

"Oh shut up..." he yelled...

He had to think of a plan...

Van Helsing was infatuated with this young American girl, and he had no idea why. He stared into her big puppy dog blue eyes that were glistening in the moonlight. Her small mouth with small but full pink lips was slightly open to reveal a mouth that was so inviting he couldn't stand it. His own lips closed over hers and he parted them while she slightly parted hers, inviting him in. His tongue darted in and out, massaging her tongue. She tasted so sweet. Although she smelled of Lilacs and Vanilla, she tasted of strawberries, or something else that was naturally sweet. He lowered himself on top of her, still fully dressed and supported himself with his arms on either side of her svelte but voluptuous figure. Her auburn curls encompassed her head like a halo and he ran a hand through it while kissing her more and more hungrily. He growled a bit when she put her pale slim arms around his muscular torso. He rolled over until they were both laying on the bed beside each other. He pulled back for a moment. They were both panting now. Her smooth pale skin almost glowed in the darkness and he took his hand to brush a rough finger against it. She smiled at him, and he smiled at him. He began to kiss her passionately again and began to untie her corset top. She pulled back immediately.

"I'm... so sorry. I... I'm still a virgin. I don't know if I'm ready." she said rolling onto her back and looking up at the ceiling. A single tear rolled down her cheek. He couldn't say that he was happy, but he understood, and he would wait for her. He wiped the tear from her cheek and smiled sweetly at her.

"It's alright sweetheart. I won't rush you." she turned to look at him and smiled.

"Thank you." she said moving closer to him. "I should probably get out of this dress though." she said as she pushed herself up and went behind the curtain. She removed the ball gown and went back to the bed in just her ivory chemise. She was modest and quickly got under the covers. He smiled and removed his shirt.

"You've had quite a night, go ahead and sleep." he said giving her a light kiss on the cheek. She smiled back at him and rolled close to him. She laid her head on his bare muscular chest and fell asleep quickly with her delicate hands playing with his chest hair. He breathed heavily. He had to watch himself. It would take all he had to prevent him from deflowering her right here and now. He lay there a while watching her large bosom slowly moving up and down with each light breath that tickled his stomach. He could smell her hair. It smelled of Lilac and Vanilla. her signature scent he could tell already. It wasn't perfume though, it was natural. She was truly beautiful. Inside and out. After a while of this, he also fell asleep with his arms around her slim shoulders.

Dracula was up at dusk the next night and got his fangs ready for one man. And one man only. Gabriel Abraham Van Helsing.

He arrived at the Inn a bit after 7:00. He flew to the balcony and watched at a safe distance for a bit. He was going to wait until the right time, but what he saw changed all that. He looked upon the love of his life laying in her chemise mext to a bare chested Van Helsing. His anger boiled in him like a fountain. He flew down into the room and grabbed Van Helsing by the throat. He woke up quickly and looked at Dracula with anger and fear. He choked slightly but then took a knfe from his boot and stabbed the vampire through the heart. It wouldn't kill him, but it caused him to drop Gabriel. Van Helsing ran over to a still sleeping Alison and scooped her up into his arms. He ran out of the room and down the stairs. He ran throught the night streets of Edge Town and into the forest. Dracula wouldn't stand for this and flew down. This time he took Alison easily and carried her up into the air before Van Helsing could even see him. Gabriel cursed the vamp loudly and Dracula just laughed as Alison kicked and screamed.

He reached his castle and dropped Alison into his chamber. He landed and turned back into the man that was handsome and irresistable. He stalked over to Alison and grabbed her by the throat.

"So... little slut! You actually thought that you could sleep with Van Helsing and I would stand for it." He said holding her high above his head.

"No...." she choked out."I didn't...I didn't sleep with him..." she said with a now reddened face.

"I don;t believe you." he said letting her drop to the ground.

"I promise..." she said holding her throat. "I'm still a virgin. We just kissed." she cried. Tears streaming down her face.

"Can you back that up?" he said evilly. When she looked at him questionably, he grabbed her and forced her onto his bed. He lifted up the skirt of her chemise and looked menacingly at her.

"Yes... I can.. but please don't do this!"

"Do what darling.... finger you? Well I'm afraid you don't have much control over that now do you?" he said taking a rough finger and rubbing the mound of flesh between her thighs. She moaned and he quickly took his index finger and placed it at her opening. He felt around a bit and smiled with a surprised look. "So you WERE telling the truth. That bastard didn't deflower you. He still left that wonderful task to me." he said coldly. Tears were now coming constantly.

"I.... I was waiting for marriage." she said innocently.

"Well... I can arrange that!" As he said this, a man in a priest's outfit entered the room and smiled at Alison. She had a bad feeling about this.


End file.
